fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
ZvS: Licht van de Storm: Hoofdstuk 9
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk 9 Hazelpoot ging die ochtend mee op een patrouille. Ze moest erg vroeg opstaan, want zo ging haar straf nu eenmaal. Aan de kampingang kwam Stormpoot aanwandelen. "Ik ga mee." vertelde hij een verbaasde Hazelpoot. "Waarom?" vroeg die verrast. "Ik kon niet goed slapen." murmelde Stormpoot. Een schim schoof over zijn ogen. Hazelpoot voelde zich onwennig. De rest van de patrouille bestond uit Roggevlam, Veenhart, Lijsterzang en Modderstreep. Ze begonnen te wandelen en Stormpoot en Hazelpoot voerden zachtjes een gesprek terwijl ze koers zetten richting de DonderClangrens, waar hun patrouille moest gaan. "Ik vraag me af waarom de RivierClan zogezegt het toppunt van macht in het woud is terwijl de DonderClan veel sterker en machtiger is." miauwde Hazelpoot voorzichtig. Lijsterzang trok met een rost oor."De DonderClan is niet alleen sterker," miauwde ze, "maar ook slimmer!" Hazelpoot knikte zwijgend."Dus eigenlijk zijn zij onopgemerkt de sterkste Clan in het woud...? Waarom voeren we dan oorlog met de RivierClan? Zij zijn weliswaar de op één na sterkste Clan dan, maar als we de DonderClan als bondgenoten hadden zouden we de oorlog dus zeker winnen..." Stormpoot grauwde walgend."Ik wil voor geen prooistuk bondgenoten zijn met een Clan die geleidt wordt door een kittenmoordenaar!" snauwde hij. Hazelpoot legde haar oren plat."Maar als het betekend dat we meer gemoord voorkomen..." "Nog steeds!" siste Stormpoot."Zet dat afgrijselijke idee uit je hoofd." Beledigt keek Hazelpoot hem aan."Als ik bondgenoten zou moeten worden met kittenmoordenaars om nog meer kittenmoorden tegen de houden, dan zou ik dat doen!" Stormpoot siste en haat vonkte op in zijn ogen. Pijn flitste door Hazelpoot's hart. "Dat is één punt." miauwde Modderstreep zonder om te kijken."Maar we beschermen onze kittens beter zelf. Als we bondgenoten zijn met kittenmoordenaars, hebben zij des te betere smoezen om onze jonkies te vermoorden." Hazelpoot trok haar neus op."Als we bondgenoten met ze zouden zijn zouden ze niet eens reden hebben onze jonkies te vermoorden." Veenhart gromde."Ik wil ook geen bondgenoten met ze zijn." zei hij boos. Roggevlam miauwde instemmend."Inderdaad. Ik zou helemaal geen contact of vriendschappelijke banden willen creeëren met een Clan aan wie we verplicht zijn onze eerstvolgende geboren kitten af te staan." Een idee vonkte op in Modderstreep's ogen. "Hè, ik heb een plan om de kittens van de SchaduwClan veilig te stellen, maar de DonderClan nog steeds ons eerstgeboren jong te geven." zei hij met fonkelende ogen. "Vertel op!" miauwde Lijsterzang. Nieuwsgierig hielden Roggevlam en Veenhart hun koppen scheef. Stormpoot had een frons op zijn gezicht, maar Hazelpoot's binnenste tintelde van twijfel. "We geven de eerstvolgende moederkat in de Clan die jonkies krijgt het kitten van een zwerfkat, eenling, poesiepoes of andere niet-Clankat." zei Modderstreep triomfantelijk. In de verte zag Hazelpoot vaag kenmerken die haar lieten weten dat ze over een tijdje bij de grens met de DonderClan zouden arriveren. "We zeggen dat dat kitten de eerstgeborene is." miauwde Modderstreep grijnzend. "Maar hoe komen we dan aan een niet-Clankitten?" vroeg Roggevlam twijfelend. "Simpel." zei Veenhart met fonkelende ogen."We stelen er een." Hazelpoot's haren schoven overeind van afschuw. "Wat?!" riep ze uit. Roggevlam keek twijfelend naar de grond."Als dat betekend dat we de Clan kunnen redden..." mompelde hij. Stormpoot keek Hazelpoot geschrokken aan terwijl haar ogen vlamden van agressie. "Ik dacht dat jij meer eer had, Roggevlam!" gilde Hazelpoot boos en verdrietig. Haar ogen waren vochtig. "Praat niet zo tegen je mentor!" berispte Lijsterzang haar."Wat zou je eerder weggeven aan die vlooienballen van een DonderClankatten?! Een niet-Clankitten of een jong dat misschien wel jouw leerling zou kunnen worden wanneer je krijger bent? Een jong dat de Clan eer en loyaliteit zou brengen?!" Hazelpoot's haren rezen nog hoger overeind tot ze twee keer zo groot leek."Wil je me nu vertellen dat niet-Clankatten geen eer en loyaliteit hebben?!" schreeuwde ze. "Beheers je, Hazelpoot!" gromde Roggevlam kwaad. Schaamte gloeide in zijn ogen. "Alle kittens zijn even veel waard!" grauwde Hazelpoot nijdig. "Dat is niet waar!" snauwde Stormpoot."Kittens met Clanbloed zijn meer waard voor ons dat kittens zonder!" Hazelpoot's ogen schoten blauw vuur zo fel dat ze het gevoel had dat ze zou opbranden. Angst schoot door de blik van haar medeleerling. "Jij bent wel de laatste die dat zou moeten zeggen, smerige halfbloed!" grauwde Hazelpoot. Ze draaide zich om en stormde weg. "Hazelpoot!" brulde Roggevlam kwaad. Maar Hazelpoot was te boos om aandacht aan zijn woede te schenken. Ze wist dat ze op haar donder zou krijgen zodra haar mentor zijn kans zag. Hij had haar wel vaker straftaken gegeven omdat ze haar mond voorbij praatte, maar deze zou beslist de ergste worden in haar leerlingentijd. Ze keek er alsinds niet bepaald naar uit. Ze had nu al spijt dat ze Stormpoot had uitgemaakt voor halfbloed. Hij was er wel een, dus moest hij niet staan discrimineren tegen katten die niet eens Clanbloed hebben, maar ze had zèlf niets van krijgersbloed. Alleen stambloed... en dat telde niet mee. Stormpoot kon er desondanks niet aan doen dat zijn moeder vroeger een eenling was geweest. Bovendien eerde iedere kat in de SchaduwClan en misschien ook iedere kat uit de andere Clans Vlierhart voor ze overleed. Ze was vast zo'n formidabele krijgskat geweest dat haar loyaliteit alle Clangrenzen had overschreden en ze de titel "eenling" als een schande kon aanzien. Ze was een Clankat geworden, niet geboren als een. Ze was de perfecte Clankat geworden volgens alle verhalen en vertelsels die nog steeds rondgingen tijdens Grote Vergaderingen en roddels van de oudsten. Hoe was ze doodgegaan? Hazelpoot piekerde al een tijdje over die vraag, maar zeker na wat ze tegen Stormpoot had geroepen zou ze het helemaal niet kunnen vragen. Ze wist niet eens wie Stormpoot's vader was, als die al bekend was. Wat als Stormpoot net zo weinig Clanbloed had als zij? Een vonkje hoop flitste op, maar doofde al net zo snel. Stormpoot was Clangeboren. Zijn moeder had hem ter wereld gebracht in de kraamkamer van de SchaduwClan. Omringd door SchaduwClanmoederkatten, met een SchaduwClanmedicijnkat en op SchaduwClanmos. Met SchaduwClanmedicijnen voor het klaarliggen en SchaduwClanspinrag binnen pootbereik. Hazelpoot was geboren in een schuur die overladen was met eenlingen en Stamkatten, in een berg hooi met een moeder, pleegmoeder en pleegtante, zusje en vader die allemaal net zo niet-Clangeboren waren als zij. Zou haar bloed ooit genoeg betekenen om als een echte Clankat gezien te worden? Of zou iedere kat die haar ooit zou zien denken; "Ha, dat is die kat die vroeger een eenling was."? Waarschijnlijk dat laatste. Ze zou tot haar dood en misschien zelfs erna bestembelt worden als een vuilbloed, een kat die eigenlijk niet thuishoorde tussen de zuivere Clankatten. Hazelpoot zou halfbloeden en eenlingenbloed de Clan binnenbrengen door een familie op te bouwen. Stormpoot had vast wel een Clanvader. Die leefde vast ook al niet meer. Zelfs als ze met een halfbloed Clankat ging, zou ze nog steeds de Clan verzieken. Het was vast en zeker beter als ze nooit een partner of jongen zou hebben. Ze was toch zo goed in haar gevoelens onderdrukken? Waarom zou ze het niet heel haar leven doen? Bitter keek ze naar de dunne twijgjes onder haar poten. Maar wat als een kat verliefd werd op haar? Wat als ze per ongeluk kits kreeg? Zou ze zich van beiden moeten ontdoen? Zou ze haar partner kunnen wegduwen, haar kittens weggeven.. misschien zelfs doden? Zou ze haar kittens moeten doden?! Dat zou Sparster haar nooit zeggen, toch? Zelfs als ze halfbloedjes waren, kittens waren kostbaar. Haar hoofd deed pijn van het denken en ze liet het hangen. Ze kon gewoon niet accepteren dat haar Clangenoten een kitten van een onschuldige eenling of poesiepoes of zwerfkat zomaar zouden stelen en gebruiken om de DonderClan te misleiden. En ze leken geen aandacht te schenken aan de familie van het jong dat ze dan zouden stelen, of aan het jong zelf. Hazelpoot wist maar al te goed hoe die zich zouden voelen. Ze moest toch haar straf uitzitten. Wat kon ze doen? Terugkeren naar het kamp? Maar dan zou ze de woede van Sparster onder ogen moeten komen. En als ze terug naar de patrouille ging, zou ze er uit zien als een lafaard die niet eens een tijdje alleen in het bos kon zijn. Misschien zou ze beter een kat die ze tegen kwam vertellen dat ze zou jagen. Dan zou Sparster het via die kat ook wel te horen krijgen! En dan kon ze mooi gaan jagen en later terugkeren met prooi. Per slot van rekening was jagen ook een deel van haar straf. Het leek haar het beste om te doen. Voskit ademde een beetje te snel, merkte hij. Dat was wel normaal, hij wist immers helemaal niet meer wat er gebeurt was. Waarom lag hij plots in een mosnest? Wat had hij daarvoor gedaan? Hij wou zijn ogen open doen, maar voelde zich moe. Ook deed zijn borst naar de keel toe pijn. Een miauw ontsnapte uit zijn mond, maar antwoord kwam er niet. Waar was Hazelpoot? Hij vroeg zich geschrokken af of hij misschien dood was. Hij wist eindelijk zijn ogen een stukje te openen. Zijn linkeroog lag in het mos, dus kon hij vanuit die al niets zien. Hij voelde zich ook te zwaar om zijn kopje op te heffen, dus probeerde hij zijn rechteroog was verder te openen. Hij onderscheidde een lichtroste vlek. Magnoliapoot! Waren ze beiden dood en waren ze nu tesamen in de SterrenClan gekomen? Maar waarom had hij dan niets gemerkt? En wat was er gebeurt? Hij rilde van de moeite die het hem kostte zijn oog volledig te openen. Het was inderdaad Magnoliapoot die daar neerlag in een mosnest, zo te zien rustig in slaap. Ze leek al grondig te herstellen van de slangenbeet. Voskit besefte dus dat ze in het medicijnhol waren. Maar waar was Hazelpoot? Hij voelde zich een beetje teleurgesteld. Ze zou altijd bij zijn nest hebben gezeten, toch? Hij was immers gewond aan zijn borst, al wist hij niet meer hoe het kwam. Vage herinneringen van ondiep water en ronde keien schoten door zijn kop, maar hij wist dan ook niets meer te bespeuren. Teleurgesteld keek hij langzaam om zich heen. Hazelpoot was nergens. Zelfs haar geur was nergens te vinden. Bezorgd vroeg hij zich af of er soms iets met haar gebeurt zou zijn. Maar in zijn staat zou hij natuurlijk niets kunnen doen... Hij probeerde om te rollen, want zijn gewrichten deden pijn door het lange in dezelfde houding liggen. Zuchtend ging hij weer liggen. Hij was echt moe! Maar hij wou wel weten wat er gebeurt was... dat zou dan moeten wachten. Hij sloot zijn ogen. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 8 ���� Hoofdstuk 10 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Licht van de Storm